


Ryan's Promise

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Colters Legacy - Maya Banks
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a moment to realize what had disturbed his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



It took him a moment to realize what had disturbed his sleep. He lifted his head and looked around the hotel room that they were all staying at for the weekend. Adam, Ethan…

_Holly!_ Holly wasn’t in the bed with them. He sat up and cocked his head, listening for a moment.

Ryan carefully got out of the bed and pulled on his jeans before he went into the main part of the suite to look for their wife.

_Their wife._ Ryan still liked how amazing that sounded.

He found Holly sitting on the couch in the main room, with her face buried in her knees. He frowned in concern as he watched her. He knew that position; he’d seen it several times since she’d come into their lives.

He moved to her side, grabbing a blanket from the closet to wrap around her shoulders since it didn’t look like she had put much on besides one of their shirts before leaving the bedroom.

“Nightmares?” He guessed, wrapping the blanket around her and pulling her into his arms. He rubbed one hand along her back to soothe her. “Talk to me, babe.”

“Mason,” Holly whispered and Ryan’s heart twisted at the pain in her voice. “I dreamt that he had escaped from jail and come after us. I saw him shoot you and Adam.” She sniffled. “Ethan was the last one because he tried to stop the knife coming at me.”

“Ahh, sweetheart.” Ryan pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. “Mason is never going to get out of jail and he certainly won’t ever get the drop on us again.”

_Again_ because the man her ex-husband had hired to kidnap and hurt her had indeed got the drop on all of them when he shot Ryan. He knew that Holly still blamed herself for his injuries – about the same amount of blame as he gave himself for Holly getting taken and stabbed.

“But what if –“

“Shh,” he cut her off gently, rubbing her back again. “He may get out of jail one day and he may try, but we’ll kill him before he hurts you ever again.”

“I’m not worried about me.”

That was one of the things that they all loved about Holly – and got annoyed with at the same time. She didn’t give her safety as much thought as she gave her husbands’.

“I promise you, Holly Colter. I promise you that no one is going to harm us or take you from us. Not Mason and definitely not anyone that he hires to come after you. We won’t let it happen, what’s more, our fathers and Lacey won’t let it happen, either.”

“I’m so scared, Ryan,” she murmured against his chest. “The nightmare felt so real.”

“It was only a dream, Holly. You don’t have to be afraid of Mason or his asshole friends any longer.”

“Do you promise?”

God, it hurt his heart to see her so scared, but she would heal from her nightmares like he was. He would make sure she did.

“I promise, baby, now let’s get you back to bed where you belong.”

Ryan stood up from the couch with Holly in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. Adam and Ethan could damn well wake up so they could all reassure Holly that no matter how bad the nightmares got, she was there to stay.

Besides, it was Ethan’s turn to arrange breakfast. That thought made him grin slightly. Ethan would have to get up and he and Adam would spend some extra time “reassuring” Holly.


End file.
